A Pirate's Debt
by Steffie1
Summary: Someone from the past of Glyde's father came back to haunt him when they kidnapped his youngest child and demanded that if he didn't go back to piracy, he will never see his child ever again.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone and welcome to a brand-new Mega Man Legends fan-fic.

This fan-fic is set 21 years before Mega Man Legends 2 and is based on the lives of Glyde's family.

Characters (c) to CAPCOM Story (c) to me, Steffie

Enjoy

A Pirate's Debt: Chapter 1

*Time: 21 years ago Place: Singing Reaverbot Pub, ?*

"You're supposed to drink that, not stare at it for hours." the bartender clicked his tongue in annoyance as he noticed that one of his regular customers seems to be deep in thought. The television was on, but it was on mute.  
"Sorry, Mikhail. Just a lot on my mind." the brown-haired person shrugged his shoulders. Before he could say anything else, he felt someone give him a friendly slap on his back.

Christopher turned around in anger to see who dared to touch him. He smirked when he noticed the man with the long, blond ponytail and red Digger armour. Standing next to him was a shorter man that wore blue Digger armour that had red stripes. He had auburn-brown hair and an X-shaped scar on his face.

"Then you don't mind givin' yer drink to me and Axl?" the blond smirked as he sat down on the chair next to the brunette, while the man with the scar decided to sit on the opposite side of Christopher.  
"Zero! Axl! Long time, no hear. Whatcha doin' at this corner of Terra?"  
"Oh, nothin' really...except for-" Axl began, before Zero had cupped his mouth closed with the palm of his hand.  
"...just wanting to see an old friend. How are you doing?"

Christopher sighed as he ran his fingers through his well-combed hair.  
"I would have said that I'm fine, but I would be lying then." "Oh, what's wrong?" Axl asked as he leaned more forward.  
"Mikhail, the regular for the kid and me. I got a feeling that it's going to be a long story." Zero stated.

Christopher sighed as he pondered how to express his feelings in words.  
"Twenty years ago, the Guildmaster stated that all schools were to be permanently closed as everyone decided to rather be home schooled to learn how to be Diggers, especially because everyone would want to find the Mother Lode. However, many would find out that, it is actually a dangerous job and that it's not meant for them. Without a proper education to help them start a business, they would turn to piracy."  
"Yeah, so? Zero asked as Mikhail gave him and Axl their drinks, "that's the way of life on Terra. Everyone gets a basic education, and then become a Digger, Spotter or a pirate. Only the selected few that would inherit their parents' business. I don't see the problem."

Christopher forced the urge to strangle his friend for his idiocy.  
"Y'know that I married a wonderful woman nine years ago..."  
"Yeah, that Bonita lady. She is quite smart and pretty. She does have a bit of a fiery personality, though..." Axl piped up.  
"I had wondered where she got that fiery personality before when I met her mother. My question was answered when I met her father. He has an explosive temper and his voice sometimes becomes screechy when he gets very angry. He didn't want anything less than the best for his daughter, so I lied and said that I'm a successful businessman."

Both Zero and Axl shook their heads in defeat.  
"You should've told 'im that you're a pirate. Leave out the part that you were a member of a gang of air pirates with me, Axl and our ex-captain Gareth Rustenickel."  
"You don't understand! My father-in-law despises pirates with a passion ever since they affected his business. I would be lucky if the police would arrest me first and throw away the key."  
"He can't do that. Your boy would be without a father."

The brown-haired person snorted in disgust at his friends.  
"Don't remind me of that boy. I'm six foot five, right? Then, why is he shorter than his friends? In addition, he's more interested in planning first before doing anything. He does have a bit of an explosive temper, like his grandfather. His mother even decided to give him a unique name."  
"You shouldn't be so hard on Teisel, Chris. He's only eight years old."  
"Feh, my son has a weird name and would be short."  
"Hey, he might become even taller than you when puberty hits him." Axl snickered, while Christopher rolled his eyes.

Zero snapped his fingers, which grabbed the attention of his comrades.  
"Oh yes, now I remember why I wanted to find you in the first place. Y'know Lex Loath?"  
"The air pirate? What about him?" The Bonne pirate asked.  
"He decided to retire from piracy and became a loan shark."  
"A loan shark? That actually suits him. What does this have to do with us?"  
"He asked if the Rustenickel Gang would like to assist in him finding some Reaverbot called a Colossus." Zero gestured to the three of them.  
"And then?"  
"There's an old rumor that the Colossus can allow you to rule the world because it can somehow find the Mother Lode for you. With the Mother Lode in your hands, no one would dare oppose you."  
"That's great, but we do have a problem."  
"Yeah, we have no idea what happened to the big boss."

"Maybe he was captured by the police?" Axl suggested.  
"We would have heard of it. We're second to Bola and Klaymoor, remember?" Zero puffed his chest out in pride.  
"We were second to Bola and Klaymoor." Christopher grunted, which made Zero slump back into his chair.

"Hey, Yukihiko Ayanokoji is on television." someone shouted on top of his voice as his pointed at it. Zero, Axl and Christopher looked up to stare at the screen. Their eyes nearly bulged from their sockets when they noticed a familiar face.  
"Is that the boss?"  
"No way!"

Axl got up from his seat and tapped on a man's shoulder.  
"Hey, my friends and I are big fans of Mr. Yukihiko Ayanokoji, yet we just can't seem to agree where exactly he lives. Could you please tell me?"  
"No problem. Mr. Ayanokoji's mansion is located on Ryship Island. It's the third largest mansion after Mr. Lex Loath and Mr. Tomson Light."  
"Thank you, kind sir." Axl smiled sweetly before he returned to his friends.

Axl whispered in Zero's ear.  
"This 'Mr. Ayanokoji' lives on Ryship Island in a large mansion."  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go pay him a visit." Zero grinned in amusement as he, Christopher and Axl did their secret handshake.

"Look out Terra, the Rustenickel Gang is back!"

To Be Continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone and welcome to a brand-new Mega Man Legends fan-fic.

This fan-fic is set 21 years before Mega Man Legends 2 and is more based on the lives of Glyde's family.

Characters (c) to CAPCOM Story (c) to me, Steffie

Enjoy

A Pirate's Debt: Chapter 2

*The next day, Ryship Island*

It was a beautiful day in Gold City as the birds chirped and sang with their heart's content. One of the citizens of Gold City that enjoyed the beautiful day was Captain Marmalade, a man that had auburn hair and wore the same outfit that the other members of the police wore, except that he did not wear any headgear. He decided to spend the day to stroll through the city to make sure everything was still peaceful. The deputy captain is capable of doing some duties without him, right?

However, the man soon regretted his decision to stroll through the city when a certain person he hoped he would not meet just happened to be in the same street as him.  
"Marmalade! Long time, no hear!" Tom Light wore a smile that looked almost genuine if you had not known the man with greying hair well enough. In fact, he could actually pass for someone's friendly grandfather.

The police captain tried to greet the man with a friendly smile, even though it was forced.  
"Mr. Light. Good day." Captain Marmalade greeted curtly.  
"Congratulations on being a dad. I've heard the wonderful news from your deputy captain Eleanor yesterday."  
"Thanks, but-"  
"Hey, maybe my son and your daughter would one day date and get married and then I'll be family."  
"Look, Tomson-"  
"I would prefer it if you were to refer me by 'Tom' instead."  
"Look Tom, I only found out yesterday that my wife is pregnant. I don't even know if it's a boy or girl yet."

Tom Light stared at the captain as if he is deep in thought.  
"I hope that it'll be a girl. I am sure that my little boy would become the perfect man for your potential daughter. I do owe you own, y'know."  
"Mr. Light, the reason why I assisted in helping your wife give birth to your son back then is simply it's my duty to help. That's why I refused any bribes of any sorts from you. To be honest, I'm also very wary about your friendship with me..." Captain Marmalade sighed in frustration when he noticed the older man had a confused expression on his face.

Tom Light simply gave a hearty chuckle in response.  
"Don't worry about our friendship, Captain, as it's as pure as snow." "Don'tcha mean sleet, hm? I still feel that the only reason why you befriended me is simply because I'm the police captain and I can't be bribed and you're trying to find any way to swing me to your side. Good luck with that. Eleanor is the same too, by the way. She's also very protective of anyone in the force."  
"Don't talk nonsense. I just want to be your friend. Hey, I could become a grandfather figure for your child?"

Captain Marmalade shook his head in amusement.  
"I will like to see that first, Light. Anyways, I shall be on my way." Captain Marmalade smiled as he quickened his walking speed to get out the man with the grey hair's line of sight. If he had looked up in the sky, he would have noticed a small airship that flew above his head.

*Later, outside Yukihiko Ayanokoji's mansion*

"Are you sure that this is the place?" Axl asked as he squinted at Zero and Christopher with a suspicious glare.  
"I'm certain, kid. Besides, doesn't this look like a place where the boss would like to stay?" Zero stated as he had a smug expression on his face. The trio admired the scenery as they marched through the garden until they stood at the front door.

The blonde man in red Digger armour stared at his fellow pirates as they pondered who should ring the doorbell. Zero decided to take the risk and rang the bell. The tone was extremely loud and it actually seems to echo throughout the mansion. Moments later, the pirates could hear the door being unlocked from the inside as the house cleaner opened it from the inside.  
"Good afternoon, gentlemen. How may I help you?" the brunette asked in a friendly tone, with a slight hint of wariness.  
"Good afternoon, ma'am. We are here to see Mr. Ayanokoji. We are old friends of his." Axl spoke in a cheery, friendly tone.  
"Come in, please. Mr. Ayanokoji is in the main living room. Please follow me."

The pirates couldn't stop staring at how beautiful and expensive the mansion looked from the inside as they followed Iris the house cleaner. They wouldn't be surprised that one vase could be enough to buy themselves a humungous airship and house in cash. They finally stopped in front of an entrance that leads to the master living room. Iris had entered the room first.  
"Sir, you have guests."  
"Thank you, Iris. Please let them pass through."  
"Will do, sir."

After the house cleaner had left, the trio of guests had entered the living room. They stared at the man that sat in the armchair. If the man had recognized them, it wasn't evident on his face. He gestured that they should take a seat.  
"Do you three want to buy some shares or something? You should have asked my secretary to make an appointment for you."

The three pirates felt as if the wind was knocked out of them. Gareth was toying with them, right?  
"Mr. Rustenickel, we are your crewmembers." Axl finally piped up.  
"Crewmembers for what?"  
"Sir, we are part of the Rustenickel Gang." Zero chuckled nervously.  
"Oh, are you a music band?"  
"Sir, we are pirates."

If looks could kill, the glare that Yukihiko gave them would have killed them instantly.  
"I don't know what you three clowns are trying to pull, but you must please leave!"  
"But sir, how can you not recognize us?" Zero held his hands up in defeat.

Before the owner of the mansion demanded them to leave befor he called the police, a beautiful blonde woman entered the living room with a young toddler in her arms. She wore a sky-blue dress and stilloettes that complimented her blonde hair and ruby-red eyes. The toddler had the same blonde hair as Yukihiko while it had the same ruby-red eyes as the woman. The tot wore a green jacket that had a yellow print of a duckling while it also wore black pants and shoes. Held tight in the toddler's arms was a plushie of a duck.

The members of the Rustenickel Gang wouldn't be surprised if their jaws had dropped to the floor when they noticed that the man they believe is the infamous Gareth Rustenickel's expression softened when he saw the woman and the baby. "A certain someone wants to be with their Daddy." the woman cooed as she placed the baby in Yukihiko's arms. The toddler was quite content to lie still in Daddy's strong, safe arms.  
"Gloria, these are my friends. They are Zero, Christopher and Axl. Guys, this is my wife Gloria."  
"Hello there, ma'am."  
"And who is the baby?" Zero asked.  
"Oh, that's my little one. The name's Glenn." Yukihiko smiled as he looked into the eyes of his child and his pride and joy smiled back. The trio didn't notice the woman's confused face when her husband said what the toddler's name was.

Moments later, two boys had entered the room. The trio noticed that they are twins that have blonde hair and red eyes. They seem to be in their early teens and they wore expensive clothes.  
"Mom, Dad, we are going to visit our friends until dinner." one of the boys stated in a relaxed, friendly voice.  
"You better be back by then, Terrence and Rusty." the boy's father stated in a stern tone. The toddler babbled back in the same tone as the father. The twins looked very confused, but didn't think much of it and left.

"Well, we must go now. Goodbye, Mr. Ayanokoji. It was a pleasure meeting you." Christopher stated as he and his friends got up from their seats.  
"It's a pleasure meeting you. Hope to see you again." Gloria and Yukihiko waved goodbye, as the trio was lead outside by the house cleaner. Christopher looked thoughful for a moment, as he thought back about how the person, whom they believed was Gareth Rustenickel, seems to be very relaxed and friendly when he played with the toddler. He actually beamed with pride and didn't seem embarrassed about showing his softer side.

After they were finally in front of their airship, Axl finally spoke up.  
"Hey, why didn't we try harder to convince the boss to work with us again?"  
"Well, he was quite convinced that he's not our boss." Zero sighed in defeated while he leaned against the airship.

Christopher's grin became extremely wide.  
"Don't worry, boys. I have a fool-proof plan that will force the boss will have no choice but to work with us again."

To Be Continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone and welcome to a brand-new Mega Man Legends fan-fic.

This fan-fic is set 21 years before Mega Man Legends 2 and is more based on the lives of Glyde's family.

Notes: Gale, as in a Gale force wind.

Yukihiko didn't mention to Glyde about Gloria, Andr and Theodore knowing about him being a pirate in Daddy Dearest because he thought that it might make Glyde angry that his entire family knew something that he didn't.

Characters (c) to CAPCOM Story (c) to me, Steffie

Enjoy

A Pirate's Debt: Chapter 3

*Later that day, Ayanokoji residence*

The silence was deafening as the Ayanokojis were busy having tea in the living room. Earlier that afternoon the nanny Cinnamon had fed the toddler and placed the child in the crib that the one year old could have a nap.

"Honey, who are those men that came to visit you earlier?" Gloria asked in a suspicious tone. Her husband didn't make eye contact as he suddenly found the fine china cup quite fascinating.  
"Are you hiding something from me, Yuki-dear?" The beautiful woman asked. Although she spoke in a soft whisper, there was a hint in her tone of voice that she didn't like the idea of her husband hiding something from her.  
"They're just old friends of mine, sweetheart. Don't worry your pretty head over it."  
"Hmph." Gloria grunted before she took another sip from her teacup.  
"Please don't be like that, Gloria." Yukihiko pleaded.  
"Then why don't you ever tell me about your past? I don't know the names of people in your family, where you came from, or even who your friends are." "...I've done things in my past that I'm not proud of. I don't like dwelling in the past, instead I prefer looking forward to what the future holds."  
"..."

The sound of someone running through the passageway could be heard while someone seems to be shouted something in a panic. Before the married couple could ponder any further, Iris barged into the living room. Panic was written all over her face.  
"Master Ayanokoji! Mrs. Ayanokoji! Someone had broken in the baby's room and kidnapped the baby! I also found Miss Cinnamon out cold in the baby room!"

Yukihiko Ayanokoji ran as fast as he could towards his youngest child's bedroom, his wife not far behind. He felt his heart leap in his chest when he noticed the nanny that lied in the middle of the room unconscious. He quickly kneeled down to see if she was all right. He noticed a large bump that formed on her head. He looked around the room and noticed that the window was opened from the inside. "Someone must have opened the window from the outside and knocked out Cinnamon before they kidnapped Gale."

Gloria looked around the room as she hoped that perhaps the toddler was just hiding away. However, it wasn't so. However, she did notice an envelope that was under the baby crib. It was sealed with the insignia of the Rustenickel Gang: a brown R that is inside a red G. Yukihiko felt his heart sunk to his feet. He quickly ripped the envelope open to read the letter that's inside. "Wait, do you think it's wise to tamper with evidence?" Gloria asked as she gripped her husband's hand. Yukihiko read the contents of the letter. He became as white as a sheet. Almost as if he had seen a ghost.  
"I don't think the police should be involved with this, honey."  
"What, but why? Gale is kidnapped and you don't want the police to help us?"  
"That's because the kidnappers would do something horrible to the child if we do, Gloria! Don't you understand?!"

"..."  
"I'm sorry, Gloria. I didn't mean to snap at you."  
"What does the letter say?"

"Dear Yukihiko Ayanokoji, or should we say, 'Gareth Rustenickel'?

If you would like to see your youngest child again, you must agree to come back to piracy and once again be the Captain of the Rustenickel Gang since you are the most powerful and most feared of us all.

Don't get the police involved, or you find yourself in jail with us and the toddler would forever be missing.

With lots of no love

The Rustenickel Gang (Zero, Axl and Christopher)"

Gloria felt the blood rush to her feet as she stared at her husband. She didn't even hear Iris enter the room to help Cinnamon to her feet as soon as she came to. She didn't even hear her twin sons enter the room and asked what happened.  
"Gloria please, I can explain..." Yukihiko began as he tried to place a hand on her shoulder. She bucked the hand off.  
"Explain what, 'Gareth'? That I had actually married one of the most dangerous and feared Air Pirates on the planet. A man many had believed had a heart as hard as steel? Did I marry a lie?"

"Gloria, I gave up piracy and my old identity because I had fallen in love with you. I had only spied on Ryship Island so that I could find the best way to invade it with my gang. I never knew that chatting with one of the locals would have been the beginning of my new life."  
"Do you mean that?" Gloria asked with tears in her eyes.  
"Yes, I do."  
"Wait, are we actually Andr Rustenickel and Theodore Rustenickel?" The twins piped up. Their parents looked quite embarrassed.

"Actually, I had legally changed my names to Ayanokoji. I am not planning to go back to piracy ever again." Yukihiko stated proudly.  
"But, what about Gale?"

Ykihiko sighed in defeat.  
"I unfortunately knew a duo of pirates that could help me save the toddler. I sure hope that my pride would recover in the end."

To Be Continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone and welcome to a brand-new Mega Man Legends fan-fic.

This fan-fic is set 21 years before Mega Man Legends 2 and is more based on the lives of Glyde's family.

Characters (c) to CAPCOM Story (c) to me, Steffie

Enjoy

A Pirate's Debt: Chapter 4

*Meanwhile back at the Rustenickel Airship*

Extremely loud bawling could be heard throughout the airship as the trio tried their best to get the toddler to keep quiet.  
"Can't you make the kid shut up?" Zero cringed as he covered his audios with his hands while Axl tried to rock the baby to-and-fro in his arms. It simply made the baby wail even louder. "Hey Zero, didn't you steal that duck plushie of his?" Axl snapped at the blonde-haired man. The blonde shook his head in frustration.  
"I panicked when that nanny entered the room when I held the baby in my arms. I knocked her out cold and dashed out there before I could get anything."

Christopher rolled his eyes, as he noticed how his companions don't even know how to calm the toddler down.  
"I think he's cranky because you woke him from his nap, Zero. Teisel was also like that when someone disturbed him from his sleep."  
"Oh really? Then why don't you help calm the baby?" Axl snapped as he placed the toddler in Christopher's arms.

The brunette simply placed the baby against his chest and softly patted his back. He softly sung a lullaby. The baby's wails became soft whimpers until it finally stopped. The blonde baby had finally fallen asleep. Axl and Zero were in awe.  
"I think you should look after the baby until his dad arrives at the ship." Zero chuckled.  
"But, how can I explain this to Bonnie?"  
"Eh, you can think it out, or else your name isn't Bonne." Axl chuckled as he mocked one of Christopher's old sayings.  
"I hate you."  
"Aww, we love you too."

*Much later, Bonne Family Airship*

Christopher Bonne entered the airship while he held the sleeping toddler in his arms. He entered the living room and noticed that his son was watching Steel Prince while his wife was reading a book. Teisel smiled when he turned around and saw his father. He got up from the chair and wanted to give his dad a hug.  
"Hi, Daddy!" Teisel grinned from ear to ear. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed the blonde baby in his father's arms. Bonita, who had just gotten up from her chair, frowned when she saw the blonde toddler in her husband's arms.

"Hello Teisel, Hello Bonnie. I'm home early, for once." Christopher forced a smile as he hoped that he didn't sound as if he was suspicious.  
"Hi Honey, who's this and why do you have her with you?" Bonnie asked as she bends down to peer at the sleeping toddler. "Oh...heh heh. This is actually the son of one of my friends. He asked if I could babysit him while he and his wife are gone for the week. His babysitter had gotten flu and I'm the only one that could help him out." Christopher grinned. His wife gave him a suspicious look.

"Then where is the bag with all his baby supplies?" Bonnie asked as she placed her hands on her hips. Teisel decided to continue watching his favourite show instead of watching his parents.  
"Well, er..."  
"Chris, are you lying to me?" Bonnie spoke in a stern tone that she usually used when she scolded Teisel. The Bonne pirate cringed, as he realized why Teisel never liked it when his mother used that tone.

Bonita sighed as she took the toddler into her arms.  
"Aw, he is actually very cute. I hope we can have more children one day."  
"We can always have another one, if you like." Christopher grinned slyly as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.  
"You know what I mean, Chris. Remember that in my family, there were quite a few babies that didn't even survive the first day after they were born? It was as if the air that they breathe was poisonous to them. Their bodies also rejected any bionics that we had given them. I thought that my children would be the same, but Teisel was lucky."  
"Then, why not have another child? Surely the next child will be fine?"  
"I'm still busy building an armour that would act like life support to the child just in case my next child would be affected. They will have to stay permanently in the armour. As soon as I'm finished with it and also made sure it s durable and has super strength, I will consider having maybe two more children."  
"So, what colour will the suit be?"  
"I'm thinking of making it yellow and white. It will also have the family emblem on the arms."

Christopher Bonne smiled in pride. His wife truly in a genius when it comes to mechanical things while his son seems to have hints of leadership skills that came from him. "Now, let's get some baby things for you." Bonnie cooed as she cuddled the toddler.

To Be Continued... 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone and welcome to a brand-new Mega Man Legends fan-fic.

This fan-fic is set 21 years before Mega Man Legends 2 and is more based on the lives of Glyde's family.

Characters (c) to CAPCOM Story (c) to me, Steffie

Enjoy

A Pirate's Debt: Chapter 5

*The next day, Singing Reaverbot Pub*

Yukihiko Ayanokoji never felt so nervous before in his life. It was also the first time that he ever did something so selfless before in his life. He wore a brown trench coat over his navy-blue business suit. He also wore brown gloves, black shoes and a brown fedora. He sat on the barstool and took a sip from his iced tea. His eyes darted from place to place as he searched for someone.

He nearly fell off his chair when a puff of smoke appeared before him and a figure popped out of it. Afterwards, a large shadow loomed behind him as a figure clad in armour approached him. He held his hand against his chest as he tried to calm himself down.  
"Bola and Klaymoor, I assume? The rowdy and wild Air Pirate brothers?" Yuki asked in a soft voice. Their reputation was legendary throughout Terra. He already started to have doubts when he noticed how tall Klaymoor actually is; never mind the glare he had given him.

Bola broke the silence as he had a closer look at the blonde-haired man.  
"Wait, aren't you Gareth Rustenickel? The same leader of the Rustenickel gang that hired us to work with his gang and did us in?" the ninja-like Air Pirate asked in a dark tone while his brother cracked his knuckles. Yukihiko cringed at the sound. He swallowed the lump in his throat and his pride as he sat down on his knees and begged.  
"Yes, I am he. I really do need the help from both of you. It's extremely urgent."

The brothers stared at each other for a moment at this strange display of urgency from the pirate. The blonde-haired man was known to be as hard as steel and to be extremely prideful. He would not even beg if his life depended on it. Why was he acting like such a wimp?

"What's your angle, Rustenickel? Are you trying to play us for a fool again?" Klaymoor asked as he casually lifted the former air pirate by the back of his coat as if he was simply lifting a small kitten up.  
"No, I am not. I promise. I had retired from piracy and had even started a family of my mine. My former gang wanted me to join them again. When I refused, they kidnapped my youngest and threatened to harm him if I don't become an Air Pirate again. I don't want to become a pirate again, but I don't want to risk my little tyke's life because of it."

The Air Pirate brothers looked uncomfortable as the blonde former air pirate started to sob loudly. The other people in the pub ignored them, but who knows for how much longer? "Do you think he's telling the truth?" Klaymoor asked his shorter brother.  
"Either that, or he's a talented actor." Bola stated as he took a quick glance at the man that was busy wiping the tears off his face.  
"Okay, we will help you. However, it had better be worth it. Remember, no funny business!" Klaymoor warned as he helped the blonde-haired man onto his feet.  
"Don' worry, I will pay both of you handsomely as a reward."

Bola, Klaymoor and Yukihiko rushed to the Rustenickel hideout as they planned to rescue the kidnapped toddler.

To Be Concluded... 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone and welcome to a brand-new Mega Man Legends fan-fic.

This fan-fic is set 21 years before Mega Man Legends 2 and is more based on the lives of Glyde's family.

Characters (c) to CAPCOM Story (c) to me, Steffie

Enjoy

A Pirate's Debt: Chapter 6

*Much later, Rustenickel Airship*

Axl, Christopher and Zero waited patiently in the kitchen of the airship as they waited for their former boss. The toddler giggled as Axl played with him.  
"When is the boss gonna show up? Does he expect us to baby-sit his kid for him while he and his wife want another?" Zero huffed in annoyance.  
"Plus, Mr. Loath is quite angry that we're taking so long." Axl pouted.

Without warning, the Rustenickel Gang heard a loud slam from outside their airship. They quickly got up to their feet, ready for any attack.  
"Who would attack us?" Christopher demanded as he braced himself. He jumped several feet when a puff of smoke appeared out of nowhere and Bola leaped onto him. Zero was about to help him when he was suddenly tackled by Klaymoor. Axl leapt out of the way, careful not to drop the baby. He was surprised when he felt someone lift him up with one arm and grabbed the toddler from his arms. His arms bulged when he noticed that it was Yukihiko. He held the baby tightly in one arm while he held him high with the other. If looks could kill, he would have died the moment his former captain glanced at him.

After they had defeated the Rustenickel Gang with ease, Klaymoor and Bola had tied the trio up with some rope. Klaymoor had lifted them up with one hand. Yukihiko hugged his youngest son tightly against his chest as the toddler protested about being hugged too tightly.  
"Be careful when lifting something heavy, Klaymoor, you might develop back problems when you are older." Bola warned him.  
"That would be the day. Besides, that was easy." Klaymoor scoffed.

Yukihiko stood right in front in crew and glared at them with extreme spite and anger.  
"How dare you three kidnap my youngest son and threatened me to come back to piracy?! Especially since you know, I am the strongest out of the entire crew. Don't you ever threaten my family or me again, or I would make you wish you were never born. I will let you go, but you must promise me to never cross my path ever again." Yukihiko mumbled as he untied his crew.

The trio couldn't believe that their former captain would let them go, but decided not to question it. They quickly promised. Bola, Klaymoor, Yukihiko and his son left the airship. The man kept his promise and paid the brothers handsomely.

*Much later, Ayanokoji mansion*

"Oh thank goodness, you are both safe and sound!" Gloria rushed towards Yukihiko and their youngest child and gave them a hug. The mother held Gale in her arms and hugged him tightly. Andr and Theodore were happy to see them both safe and sound, although they were too proud to admit it.

Yukihiko took his youngest from his wife's arms and held him in a gentle embrace.  
"From now on, I will make up to you being kidnapped! I shall spoil you rotten!" Yukihiko laughed.

The End 


End file.
